Waterbombs Attack!
by Nicky007
Summary: In their sixth year James, Remus, Sirius and Peter can't resist to pull pranks. R+R please! -xxx- Nicky
1. Waterbombs ahead!

Waterbombs attack!  
  
Splat!  
  
A waterbomb fell right on top of Lucius Malfoy and he was completely soaked. He looked perilous around to see who did it. "RAAAH" he roared when he couldn't find the bloody culprit. The marauders hid behind a statue and tried to stifle their laughter. They were in their sixth year, but they couldn't resist to pull pranks on certain Slytherins, such as Severus 'Greasy git' Snape and Lucius 'Prat' Malfoy. A few moments later Snape came out of the Great Hall. The marauders went back to their attack position and when the slimy dickhead passed the statue, Remus dropped the waterbomb (with strawberry shampoo) on his head. Snape slowly turned his head and saw the marauders. He looked ready to blow. "Hey Severus, don't be mad at us, we only helped you to wash your hair, slimeball!" said Sirius with a smirk, which Severus hated so much. Then Snape did something that surprised the marauders, he pulled a waterbomb from under his black cloak. The four Gryffindors looked stunned to Severus. "From Severus with love, Gryffindor-gits" he yelled and threw the bomb to Sirius, Remus, James and Peter, who were vainly trying to take cover. Immediately they were totally wet. They stared astonished at Snape,who ran loud chuckling back to the Slytherin common-room.  
  
-The End- -xxx- Nicky, Please review! 


	2. What's next?

Fanficreaders, please review this story, I wanna know what you think of it! Preferably no flames!!! : ) I will update quickly, if I get at least 5 reviews! -xxx- Nicky 


	3. A miracle: Peter actually has got a brai...

Waterbombs attack: part 2:  
  
A/N: First of all I like to thank everyone who reviewed especially Femme Fatale, who reviewed 2 times! Thanks girl! Enjoy reading! -xxx- Nicky  
  
  
  
The revenge of the Marauders:  
  
The Marauders wentsoaking wet back to the dormitories, they were all mocking, because Snape got it back at them. Sirius was cursing out loud: "Damn! Damn it! That stupid, foolish, dull, brainless, dim-witted, slow, usele." He was cut off by James, who threw a pillow at his head. "Yeah, yeah, we get the point alright! What we need to do now, is think of a way to make him pay" declared James determinedly. The rest of the boys jumped up and shouted a verdict (is that right?), which the three musketeers used to say: "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" Then they started to think of a way to get back at Snape. They had a few suggestions, but none of them were very good: James came up with the idea to dye his hair pink, but they had done that countless times before. Remus recommended to steal all the Slytherins' toiletpaper, but the idea that the Slytherins would have to join them for class, while they were stinking like shit wasn't very attractive. The Marauders would suffer to, and that wasn't the meaning of pranks. Sirius had quite a funny plan, he wanted to put mini-microfones nearby his ass, so that when Snape farts the whole school could hear it. But Snape probably wouldn't be the slightest upset by that and the purpose was to get him upset. Then they ran out of ideas. It was a long time quiet.  
  
Then suddenly... "I'VE GOT IT!" Peter leaped up and did a victory dance through the room, while he kept saying "Who's the man? I'm tha man!" The others looked at him with frowned eyebrows. Peter stopped swiftly and looked at his friends with a twinkling in his large eyes. "What have you got, Wormtail?" Sirius asked, with a look on his face that could only be described as 'I don't give a fuck but tell me anyway.' "Let's kidnap his teddybear!" Peter exclaimed with an I'm-so-bloody-brilliant-look. The others were astonished. Never, ever, in his life at Hogwarts had Peter showed that he's got brains in that fat head of his. Until now. James was the first to answer. "Wormtail, that is an incredibly fantastic idea! I didn't know you actually had a brain, but this proves you've got something like that in your head, among the dust." James hugged him, so happy he was about Peter's idea. Peter started to struggle from James's grasp. "Prongs, could you please let me go? You're squeezing me" he wheezed. Immediately James let go of him. "Let's start right away!" They suited the action to the word and got the invisibility cloak. As soft as they could the Kings of Pranks sneaked to the Slytherin Dormitories and grabbed Snape's teddybear, unfortunately Peter (!) tripped over the end of the cloak which slipped off them, so they were exposed to the Slytherins, who were looking very surprised. Snape saw his teddybear straight away and pouted "Give me back my bear back!" He tried to grab it from Sirius but failed. Sirius quickly recovered and moved towards the open window. "STAY AWAY, OR BONZO HERE GETS IT!" he yelled and held the teddybear out of the open window. Snape began to cry loud. "NOOOOOOO, GOD NOOO, NOT THE BEAR! TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!" He was starting to look very pathetic. The Marauders looked at each other and almost laughed their heads off, even the Slytherins were crawling over the ground from laughter. Snape looked indignant at his fellow Slytherins and stomped away from the room and went out of the portrait hole. Sirius tossed his teddybear after him. He thought Snape was humiliated enough, so did the others because they walked back to the portrait hole to go back to Gryffindor tower, while the Slytherins were still hysteric.  
  
The next day arrived a package at breakfast time at Snape's dinnerplate. It contained Bonzo the teddybear and a not. It says: Sorry Severus, old git, we promiss that we never tough Bonzo again. Yours sincerely, The Marauders. Severus looked contemptuous at the note. "How touchy" he muttered to himself. "So they think that everything is forgiven by sending a foolish little note, just wait, you haven't heard the last of Severus Snape!"  
  
*~The End~* Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and if you criticize, please give some useful comments! -xxx- Nicky 


End file.
